Hotaru
by origamiblue
Summary: Hotaru Ackerman es una pequeña pelinegra de ojos color verdes, queda bajo el cuidado de su tía Mikasa y su tío postizo Armin cuando su padre Levi no puede cuidarla. Este drabble participa para la página de facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK


En ese último mes Hotaru había pasado más tiempo en casa de su tíos que en su propia casa pues según su padre, tenía más trabajo del usual y era por su bien el quedarse con ellos, no es que ella se quejará pues en esa casa era la favorita y ser la favorita tiene sus beneficios, como recibir cuantos dulces quisiera siempre que su padre Levi no se enterará. Lo extrañaba y mucho, ya era difícil solo vivir con un solo papá.

Como en los últimos días Hotaru camina rumbo a casa de sus tíos y esa tarde de viernes es tan calurosa como una de verano, mañana no hay escuela y Armin la invita -para intentar animarla- a dar un paseo antes de la cena, y si por casualidad encontrarán luciérnagas podrían atrapar algunas, como en su libro de cuentos favorito. " _Hotaru, la chica de los deseos"._

Guiados por la poca luz del ocaso y el silencio de la noche, caminaron hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban, los mensajes luminosos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que la pequeña gritaba de emoción señalando a todas partes, el mayor con una melancólica sonrisa veía reflejado a su impulsivo amigo.

-¿Has visto eso tío?- exclamaba eufórica la chica, dando saltitos sobre sí misma.

El rubio asintió llevándose un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio. – Debemos bajar la voz o podrías asustarlas-. Los ojos verdes se sorprendieron y sus manos taparon su boca en señal de haber entendido. – Muy bien, chica lista -. Susurro el mayor, sacando de su bolso un par de frascos de cristal.- Ahora a divertirnos como en el cuento, las atrapamos en los frascos, las observamos y susurramos un deseo desde el fondo de nuestro corazón para poder liberarlas, ¿de acuerdo?- El chico se inclina y revuelve sus cabellos afectuosamente.

0o0o0o0

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y Hotaru lo sentía, observó el frasco entre sus manos y aunque solo logró capturar un par de luciérnagas, se sentía feliz, no importaban los muchos intentos esas motitas brillantes valían la pena. Busco un lugar seco donde sentarse para admirarlas, esos eran dos deseos para ella solita y podría pedir infinidad de cosas propias de su edad, de una niña pequeña…entonces pensó en su padre y en lo triste que se veía a diario cuando regresaban juntos a casa, sin noticias de su otro papá. Nadie sabía que había pasado, solo que un día desapareció, eso es lo que siempre contaban los mayores.

Entonces se sorprendió a sí misma, si tuviese un único deseo que pudiese hacerlos felices a todos en especial a su padre y ella tuviera la decisión de elegirlo, lo haría. Con mucho cuidado destapo el frasco y dejo que una de las luciérnagas trepará por su mano, antes de que echara a volar, ahueco sus manos como una prisión, acerco su boca para susurrar su deseo _"deseo que papá vuelva con nosotros a casa"._ Así la libero para perderse en el firmamento llevando su deseo a los cielos.

El regreso a casa fue una pequeña Hotaru sonriente entre sueños dormida en brazos de Armin, el paseo había dado resultado para ambos, tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba el chico que no noto los caballos extras, ni que había más luces de las usuales.

-Hemos llegado pequeña- susurra, recibiendo un quejido. –Cariño despierta-. La niña bosteza y es colocada en el piso antes de cruzar la verja. Armin al llegar a la puerta escucha el murmullo de varias personas, pensando en que será alguno de sus amigos, toma la perilla girándola.

Lo primero que piensa Hotaru es que está en problemas, es tarde y sigue fuera de la cama, llena de barro y los cabellos revueltos piensa en las mil maneras de disculparse para evitar el castigo, y es cuando nota al extraño junto a su padre. Se siente traicionada al ver sus manos juntas, sus mirada se van opacando con lágrimas y sus puños se tornan blancos, está a punto de gritar, cuando sus ojos se reflejan en aquellos irises verdes como los suyos, entonces lo comprende, y echa a correr hacia los brazos que la invitan a un abrazo.

o0o0o0o

Con la niña dormida entre sus brazos en la tranquilidad del amanecer, Eren no se cansa de admirarla, tiene tanto de Levi como de sí mismo y hace la única pregunta que ronda su mente - ¿Por qué Hotaru?-

Eren siente como Levi lo acerca a su pecho y como se oculta entre su cuello y entre susurros contesta – _Ella era mi deseo, mi deseo de que volvieras a nosotros-_


End file.
